fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Rabbit Hole (Kilala Reno version)
Michaelsar12 presents Kilala Reno in Wonderland Starring Tara Strong as Kilala Reno Taylor Swift as the singing voice of Kilala Reno Jessalyn Gilsig as Kayley Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Rob Paulsen as The Wolf Jim Cummings as Tigger and King Louie Jeff Bennett as Lumiere and Cogsworth John Goodman as Baloo Eddie Murphy as Mushu Phylicia Rashād as Sarabi Christopher Lloyd as Merlock the Magician Tom Kenny as Hunch Tress MacNeille as Lady Kluck James Woods as Warren T. Rat Dee Bradley Baker as Jim Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Quinlin Dempsey Stiller as Glasses Crow Jennifer Hale as Magica DeSpell and Ian James Corlett as Coconuts Chorus: Kilala Reno in Wonderland Male Chorus: How do you get to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hills or underland Or just behind a tree? When clouds go rolling by Male Chorus: They roll away and leave the sky Chorus: Where is the land beyond the eye The people cannot see? Where can it be? Male Chorus: Where do stars go? Where is the crescent moon? Female Chorus: They must be somewhere in the sunny afternoon Chorus: Kilala Reno in Wonderland Female Chorus: Where is the path to Wonderland? Chorus: Over the hill or here or there I wonder where One sunny day in England, there were a lot of activities in the park. Toons were either playing games or fishing in the pond. Sitting under a tree was a Celtic woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and orangish eyes, wearing a dark yellow headband, a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath a yellow one — with elbow-length sleeves — that is also underneath a purple sleeveless tunic, blue tight pants, and light brown ankle-length. Her name was Kayley, and she was currently reading a history book. "...leaders, and head been of late much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck, the earls of Toonia and Toonance declared for him, and even Foghorn Leghorn-" Kayley was cut off when a shoe waved at her face. "Kilala!" Sitting on a branch was a 14-year-old girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a school uniform consisting of a white shirt, a blue vest, a pink tie, a grey skirt with a yellow Mickey Mouse logo, white socks, and black shoes. Her name was Kilala Reno, Kayley's daughter. Right now, she was making a daisy chain rather than listening to Kayley. Accompanying her on a branch was a pink flying mouse wearing a red and white polka dot bow tied around her neck. Her name was Tippe. "I'm listening," Kilala told Kayley in a bored voice. As Kilala continued making her daisy chain, Kayley continues reading. "And even Foghorn Leghorn, the archbishop of Toonterbury, agreed to meet with Buster Bunny and offered him the crown." Meanwhile, Kilala placed her completed daisy chain on Tippe's head, who shook it off onto Kayley's head. Kilala giggled, but Kayley shouted, "Kilala! Will you please pay attention to your history lesson?" "I'm sorry, Mother." Kilala apologized. "But how can I possibly pay attention to a book with no pictures in it?" "My dear child, there are a lot of great books in this world without pictures." Kayley responded. Kilala rolled her eyes. "In this world, perhaps. But in my world, the books would be nothing but pictures." "Your world?" Kayley asked with a laugh. "What nonsense." Then an idea sprung in Kilala's head. She picked up Tippe and set her on her lap. "That's it, Tippe! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense." Tippe nodded in agreement. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't," Kilala continued. This perplexed Tippe, who shook her head in confusion. "And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it would be, it would. You see?" asked Kilala asked, and Tippe nodded and squeaked. Kilala jumped down to the ground and Kayley was too busy reading to notice. "In my world," Kilala said, "You wouldn't say squeak. You'd say, 'Yes, Miss Kilala.'" Tippe squeaked. "Oh, but you would." Kilala said as she picked up her mouse. She started to walk away. "You'd be just like people, Tippe, and all the other animals too." She put Tippe down in a flower bed, as Kilala said, "Why, in my world..." Kilala: Cats and rabbits Would reside in fancy little houses And be dressed in hats and shoes and trousers. Kilala drops a flower on Tippe and she bats it away. Kilala lies down in the daisy field. Kilala: In a world of my own All the flowers Would have very extra special powers They would sit and talk to me for hours When I'm lonely in a world of my own A bluebird lands in a tree and begins to chirp. Kilala: There'd be new birds Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds The bird goes to a small pond and splashes around in it. Kilala: Everyone would have a dozen bluebirds The bird flew back to the branch and dried itself off. Kilala: Within that world of my own I could listen to a babbling brook And hear a song that I could understand Kilala and Tippe lie down on the riverbank. Kilala: I keep wishing it could be that way Because my world would be a wonderland As the song ended, Kilala closed her eyes and touched a river and her reflection rippled. Suddenly, a new reflection formed farther down the river. Tippe's jaws dropped and she did take a double take. The reflection was a pudgy red parrot with small claws, a white face, a purple tail and blue feather tips, a golden beak and orange bird feet. His name was Iago. He had his eyes closed as he walked and whistled a tune. Tippe started to tug on Kilala as she squeaked loudly, trying to get the girl's attention. "Oh, Tippe," Kilala said. "It's just a parrot with red feathers..." Her eyes snapped open and she too did a double take with a surprised look on her face. Iago pulled out a pocket watch from his pocket, as Kilala added in surprise, "And a watch!" Iago looked at the watch and a look of shock appeared on his face. "Oh, geez!" Iago exclaimed. He began to run away, as he yelled, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" "Now this is curious," Kilala. "What could a parrot possibly be late for?" She got up and started to follow the parrot, and Tippe followed her owner, as Kilala yelled, "Please, sir!" Iago: I'm late, I'm late For a very important date No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! As he disappeared over a hill, Kilala stopped and said to her mouse, "It must be awfully important, like a party or something!" Then she yelled, as she and Tippe chased after him, "Mister Parrot! Wait!" Iago: No, no, no, no, no, no, no I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! Iago reached a hole in the side of a hill and turned. Iago: No time to say good-bye, hello! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He jumped into the hole and disappeared again. Kilala and Tippe ran to the rabbit hole and Kilala got down on her knees. "My, what a peculiar place to have a party," she said, and Tippe squeaked in agreement. Kilala started to crawl into the hole and was surprised to be at the front of a long tunnel. "You know, Tippe, we really shouldn't...uh...uh...be doing this..." Kilala said, as she squeezed into the tunnel. "After all, we haven't been invited!" She did fit, but she was a tad too big, as she crawled down the tunnel and added, "And curiosity often leads to TROUBLLLLLLEEEE!" The reason why she had suddenly screamed because she had fallen. The tunnel had led to another large hole. Tippe was lucky enough not to fall also, as she watched Kilala fell down, rapidly. "Good-bye, Tippe!" Kilala shouted, as she fell into the darkness and the girl and mouse waved to each other. "GOOD-BYYYYEEE!" Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs